A Yuletide Waltz: An Austro-Hungarian Christmas
by mdc1957
Summary: In 2014, a 100 year old memory gives Austria a novel Christmas idea for Hungary and even Prussia. But what would also come of it, for good or ill? Would love or regret prevail in the wintry Vienna woods? Would they want either? A Christmas Hetalia fic featuring the Frying Pangle (Austria, Hungary, Prussia). AustriaxHungary pairing with very suggestive themes and swearing. POLISHED.


**_Author's Notes:_** It's been a while since I've posted outside of DeviantArt, but here's something of both a Secret Santa surprise and apology. AA Christmas fic for my personal guilty pleasure,_Axis Powers Hetalia_. This one though, in contrast to some of my other fics and AUs, is set in the "real life" timeline during the present-day of 2014, with the focus on Austria, Hungary and Prussia. If there are any warnings, expect pairings of the Austro-Hungarian kind, which in fandom is also known as AustriaxHungary or AusHun.

In addition to nods to the source material (including references to the official Christmas "Bloodbath" specials by Himaruya himself), I've also added some other references to contemporary and not-so-contemporuary history. And while the story is lighthearted if a bit bittersweet, there is still a dash of melancholy, as well as some implied off-screen intimacy that may or may not be followed-up on.

Also, the preview picture is taken from starstray from DeviantArt. All credits for that pic go to her.

Lastly, this isn't meant to be an ideological, political or propaganda piece in any way. This is a work of fiction that happens to have some historical context and inspiration. In any case, hope you enjoy! And Merry Christmas!

* * *

_**A Yuletide Waltz**_

_**A Christmas Tale of Nations Told Through an Austrian and Hungarian's Eyes.**_

Outskirts of Vienna, Republic of Austria. 2014.

Roderich Edelstein groaned as he finished his cup of coffee, frowning ever so slightly as he looked at his reflection in an old mirror. With his cravat, dress shirt, walking trousers and dark shoes, his appearance was one that few of his own people would even consider wearing in this day and age. _Outside of formalities, at least,_ the embodiment of Austria nodded quietly to himself while fixing his brown hair and the protruding Mariazell.

Though if he were more frank, his thoughts were on a half-remembered dream, a snow-covered memory over 100 years old. Wistful shades of a Christmas ball from an age of Emperors and Kings now consigned to history, perhaps the last one before it all began tumbling down.

_A wintry waltz, alone. With her._ The Nation sighed. It seemed almost miraculous that after the War to End All Wars and its sequel, after the end of Empire and the fall of the Berlin Wall, he was still in love with Hungary. Even if their governments and at times their own peoples prevented the notion of rebuilding their Dual Monarchy, somehow they found a way to make it work, to be back together. _And yet, it's not the same. Not after…_

"_Frohe Festtage_, Roddi! Still celebrating Eurovision? Or are you still not over Falco whatshisname?"

Forcing back a tinge of surprise with some slight difficulty, he turned around to find a familiar albino German standing by the room's doorway. As much as he was annoyed by that pompous buffoon's behavior, a part of him was nonetheless as relieved to see the arrogant fool still calling himself Prussia as he was eager to strangle said fool.

"_Grüß Gott_ to you as well, Gilbert," Austria greeted emotionlessly, allowing himself a small frown to slip past his façade. "For the record, my most eccentric countrymen have more worth than you. And I do not recall letting you enter _my_ home unannounced or at your leisure."

"Newsflash Specs. I'm in the European Union too. The wonders of free movement and all!" the albino retorted sarcastically. "Besides, I figured you wouldn't look into your emails. Hell, it took you forever just to _make_ an online account!"

"Then _bitte_, pardon my ignorance in such newfangled electronics. Perhaps you should rediscover the art of a device called _paper_."

"Whatever," the albino shrugged. "Anyway, since it's the holidays, how about we-"

"If you are still insisting on dragging me into another one of those Yuletide parties, _Ossi,_" the Nation cut him off. "My answer remains no. I prefer having my own affairs rather than get myself kidnapped again."_Or humiliate myself in front of Elizaveta for that Frenchman's lewd fantasies for that matter!_

Gilbert pouted for a moment, his red eyes narrowing at hearing that leftover word from the Cold War, something that brought a very faint grin in the normally stoic Austrian's face. Though it didn't take long before the Prussian formerly known as the DDR slid back into a cocky, if knowing smile.

"Well, Wall or no Wall, the world's not getting rid of the awesome me _that_ easily! And don't try your 'private affairs' excuse with me! Your tricks don't work on me _this_ time!" He then leaned closer, his face somewhat more serious. "It's Liz, isn't it? After all this time, you never _did_ get over her. _Scheiße_, everyone sees it! _I_ know it too well! Not that I care or whatever!"

The former aristocrat sighed. "_Ja._ I do not pretend that all has been going well for fallen powers like ourselves. Neither do I think a ticket to the Opera or a simple candlelight dinner would suffice this time." _Unless…_

Roderich's thoughts came back to his memories as his fingers toyed with an old wedding ring on his free hand. So many things swirled in his mind, much like how the snow did around him and her all those years ago. _Ja, it has been quite a while. But would she remember? Would she even want to?_ A glimmer of hope, however flickered in his eyes. Those academics and pundits may insult the Habsburg legacy all they want, poke fun at _Mitteleuropa's_ dysfunction. But what did they know about his kind? What did they know about the world their forefathers died for, if not squandered? _What do they know about us?_

"Hello?" he heard the Prussian snap impatiently. "Earth to Roddi! If you're not busy going mental, you won't mind me using your stuff a bit, _ja_? I've also got some stuff in mind for Feliks and his loverboy. They've been going above and-"

"I heard you," the Nation cut him off. "But now that you mention it, I like to ask a favor while you're still here."

"Like what? It's not often I hear _that_ from you."

Roderich allowed himself a small smile to cross his lips. _Gott, I hope this works._ "You may find it very much pleasing."

-o-

_Some Christmas. What did I get myself into this time?_ Elizaveta Héderváry groaned quietly as the she made her way through the woods that surrounded Austria's house. Apparently, Gilbert was up to another "awesome scheme" if that email he sent made any sense. And that her former husband was going to pay for that moron's plan. _Not if I can help it! But Roderich sure picked the wrong damn time for this nonsense!_ The fact that snow has yet to fall here despite the growing cold was little consolation.

It had been a particularly tiresome year for the Republic of Hungary. As a has-been power compared to the current hot-shots of Europe or the global stage, the political and economic situation were still something of a simmering frustration for her and her people. Something that the end of the Cold War and her later entry into the EU failed to fully deliver, for all the immense good those did. _Then again, the past century wasn't friendly to me. To us._

As she approached the small if well-kept garden that marked the back of Austria's house, she began musing how she still longed for the old days, only to shrug the notion off. _What's past is past, after all. After what happened with Eva..._

But walking towards the middle of the clearing, she saw no trace of Prussia or any sign of mischief. Instead, there was a small table with wine, an East German record player, and the back of a familiar, bespectacled aristocrat trying to adjust the wine bottle. Despite herself, she found it difficult to hold back a smile.

"_Istenem_, _this_ is your idea of a joke, Roderich?" the Nation demanded in feigned anger as she drew closer.

As she did so, the Austrian turned around purposefully, showing a composed, dignified figure in an overcoat and old-fashioned dinner suit without making her feel underdressed. His purple eyes however betrayed a more vulnerable, kind-hearted man whose true face was revealed only to a select few. _And to me._

"My apologies, Elizaveta. It was not my intent to inconvenience you," Austria replied warmly as he switched on the record player. Then with a practiced bow, he offered his hand. "But the evening is still young. Shall we savor this Yuletide, _Liebling_?"

Startled and blushing, Hungary managed a smile as she took his hand, though not before adjusting her winter dress and overcoat. Before long, she found herself being guided along the impromptu ballroom floor as the speakers crackled on to life, music from a distant age catching pace. At points in the melody, she allowed herself to be taken to and fro in a way only those closest to her would see. At others she took the lead, winking at her partner as she showed just how passionate her dancing skills still were. Yet at no point were they clashing as both of them tried to sweep each other off their feet. _Ez gyönyörû! It's just like…nem, can't be!_

It was then she recognized the tune. Waldteufel's _Les Patineurs_, she recalled the piece's name as it slowly segued into Strauss'_Wiener Blut_. And the last time she waltzed with Roderich to those beautiful sounds was a 100 years ago. All of a sudden, memories flashed before her eyes. The _Ausgleich_. The Great War and the collapse of their power as that century dragged on. _Even our family wasn't spared._

What they were doing was as perverse as it was beautiful. A part of Elizaveta wanted to run off and even tear Austria's heart out it meant sparing each other of rekindling embers of their lost world. But as she stared into his eyes, she saw the same melancholy, loss and regret. The same kindness, resolve and strength in the man she fell in love with generations ago. _And raised a family with._

Then, glancing at their intertwined hands, she nearly stumbled upon seeing their wedding rings together, gleaming ever so slightly from electric glow and under starlight.

"Roderich," she whispered wistfully. "_Hiányoztál._ But w-"

Hungary found herself cut off by a deep, passionate kiss as the melody reached its conclusion. It called to mind their marriage. The times when they were on top of the world. When they made love. When they found each other again and again, amidst their quarrels and trials. _Despite nearly losing it all. After all that's happened._

"I do not know if any present would ever suffice," he murmured as they parted, a smile crossing his face. "But _Gott und Christkindl_, I pray this has been pleasing, _Liebling._ _Ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest_."

She returned the favor, pulling him into a tight embrace. Elizaveta had been many things over the generations. A nomad, horseman, lady, soldier, leader, enemy, friend, wife, lover. _Even a mother._ Their Great Power days may be long over. Yet through it all, though things may never return to what they once were, she felt more certain now. So long as her people lived, so long as she had her Austria and he had her, bring on the future. They would make it, just like they had many times before. And on that one snowy night long ago. _If only our family were together here._

"_Kellemes Karácsonyt_, Roderich," she beamed warmly as they parted and walked towards the wine table. "It may be perhaps a bit late. But that gift was _wonderful_!"

"_Meine Liebe_, it would be very unbecoming to end so soon." There was a soft, almost indistinguishably passionate look in the Austrian's eyes as he raised his glass. "To us. _Prost!_"

Hungary smirked as she took hers up. _Some Christmas. What did I get myself into this time?_

"_Egészségedre!_"

The Yuletide evening was still young, after all.

-o-

When at long last they slumbered that night, they dreamed of times gone by. They dreamed of fantasies and times that might have been. Of worlds where _Mitteleuropa_ became the true heart of the Nations of Europe.

Worlds where their Dual Monarchy came back stronger than ever.

Worlds where not even death could stop them from rediscovering each other.

Worlds where their family in one form or another stayed together, with children they held dear. With children they may never have known.

But somewhere, sometime, all these were true. Though come what may, there needn't be any fear. Neither need they wait another century.

Especially in this special time of year.

-ENDE-

* * *

As for some references and translations:

The _Ausgleich_, also known as the _Kiegyezés_ or Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation).

World War I was known at the time as the Great War, the "War to end War" and the "War to End All Wars." The last two are usually associated with US President Woodrow Wilson, who used the term to justify America's entry into the War against the Germans and Austro-Hungarians in 1917, ironically in the hopes of the conflict putting an end to any future ones. Austria-Hungary and the Habsburg throne would fall apart at the War's end in Versailles and Trianon.

East Germany was officially known as the German Democratic Republic or DDR (_Deutsche Demokratische Republik_), occupying the lands that had been considered Prussian 100 years ago. Today, Germans from the former DDR are still referred to as _Ossi_. In Hetalia, Prussia is shown as becoming East Germany during the Cold War, with a love-hate relationship with that era.

Austria has seen some peculiar figures over the past decades, whether it's the late pop sensation Falco or the Austrian 2014 Eurovision contestant-turned-winner, Conchita Wurst.

_Kristkindl _is in German/Austrian/Swiss tradition an equivalent of sorts to Santa Claus or St. Nicholas, who gives presents. In English, it translates to the "Child Christ."

In Hungary, there is an earlier version of Christmas celebrated alongside December 25 known as St. Mikulás (St. Nicholas) Day, which happens on December 6. Meaning that presents are usually given early, though not without a second gift-giving on Christmas Day itself. Hence Hungary's comments on the timing.

Émile Waldteufel's _Les Patineurs_, also known as the Skater's Waltz in English is a classic piece composed in France in 1882. In the years since, it has shown up in various forms in film, cartoons and even videogames, such as the NES game _Antarctic Adventure._ Given the period and season, it seemed fitting.

Johann Strauss II's _Wiener Blut_, known as Viennese Blood or Viennese Spirit in English is a waltz composed in 1873 in commemoration of the wedding between a Bavarian prince and Emperor-King Franz Joseph's daughter. It's also known for being the debut for what's now the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra. Given the history involved, it felt apropos.

Also, as snow hasn't fallen around Vienna at the time the fic was written, the story was adjusted accordingly.

Lastly, Eva is a direct nod to marj/chaneljay's old bittersweet AusHun tale, _Eva_, which was about the daughter Austria and Hungary lost to World War I, who would have become the embodiment of the Austro-Hungarian Empire.

_Frohe Festtage_ \- "Season's Greetings!" (German)  
_Grüß Gott_ \- "Good day/Greetings." (Austrian German)  
_Liebling_ \- "Darling." (German)  
_Ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest_ \- "A blessed Christmas." (German)  
_Meine Liebe_ \- "My Love." (German)  
_Prost_ \- "Cheers!" (German)  
_Istenem_ \- "My God." (Hungarian)  
_Ez gyönyörû!_ \- "This is beautiful! (Hungarian)  
_Hiányoztál_ \- "I missed you." (Hungarian)  
_Kellemes Karácsonyt_ "Merry Christmas!" (Hungarian)  
_Egészségedre_ "Cheers!" (Hungarian)


End file.
